Begegnung
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Eine Begegnung unter der Dusche. Es ist nicht so plump, wie's klingt. warning: twincest


**Begegnung**

Warmes Wasser rinnt über meinen erhitzten Körper. Draußen regnet es in Strömen, doch Oliver hat uns heute wieder sehr gefordert.  
Ich lehne mich mit den Armen an die kühlen Fließen. Das Wasser läuft über meinen Rücken und plötzlich bin ich schrecklich müde.  
In Gedanken versunken warte ich auf dich. Die anderen sind schon alle weg.  
Wir waren wieder unheimlich gut heute. Der Regen hat mich nicht gestört. Die nassen Klamotten betonen deinen Körper. Meinen Körper.  
Ich nehme die Arme von der Wand und mache einen Schritt zurück, damit das Wasser über meine Vorderseite läuft. Kurz stecke ich auch den Kopf darunter, nehme ihn dann aber zurück und schüttel ihn, dass die Tropfen fliegen. Dann stehe ich wieder ruhig und warte.  
Plötzlich spüre ich etwas. Ich sehe an mir hinab. Zwei Arme haben von hinten meine Hüfte umschlungen. Die Hände werden vom Wasser überzogen. Meine Hände. Meine Hände liegen auf meiner Brust. Deine Hände.  
Und dann tust du es. Berührst meine Schwachstelle. Du küsst diesen winzigen Punkt unter dem linken Schulterblatt. Verdammt, woher weißt du davon?  
Deine Hände wandern höher, meine tiefer. Sie greifen automatisch nacheinander und verflechten die Finger.  
Du ziehst mich näher an dich heran. Ich kann dich ganz genau spüren. Trotzdem fühle ich mich wie betäubt.  
Nun platzierst du deine Lippen in meinem Nacken. Oh bitte, hör auf, du darfst das nicht tun!  
So wie deine Hände an meiner Vorderseite wandert nun dein Mund meinen Rücken hinunter.  
„Nein!", entfährt es mir. „Hör auf!" Meine Stimme ist schwach.  
Du hältst inne.  
„Die anderen, sie warten doch.", sage ich leise.  
Du stellst dich wieder aufrecht hin, nimmst mein Hände fest in deine und flüsterst in mein Ohr: „Weißt du, wie lange ich auf dich gewartet habe?"  
Ich verstehe dich. Warum muss ich dich auch jetzt verstehen? Weil ich dich schon immer verstanden habe und immer wusste, was du willst. Deswegen habe ich das hier auch geahnt, denn ich wusste, dass du es willst. Du bekommst irgendwie immer alles, was du willst. Vor allem von mir.  
Es begann mit diesen Blicken. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dazu fähig wärst. Ich glaub, du hast dein ganzes Verlangen in diese Blicke gelegt. Sie trieben mir jedes Mal die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, weil mir die Phantasie durchging. Und du hast nur zufrieden gelächelt.  
Irgendwann hast du mich dann geküsst. Im Sommer war das, das neue Schuljahr hatte gerade erst begonnen und wir verbrachten die Nachmittage noch am See. Wir haben getobt und dann hat es dich wohl überkommen. Ich hab mich nicht gewehrt, ich wollte es auch. Doch du musstest den Anfang machen, denn ich will nichts falsch machen. Deswegen habe ich auch gewartet. Bis heute musste ich warten, dass du zu mir kommst und mich ganz willst.  
Jetzt spüre ich, wie sehr du mich willst. Deine Zunge streicht über meinen Rücken, dann saugst du an der Rückseite meiner Oberschenkel. Oh Gott!  
Du drehst mich um, richtest dich leicht auf und willst dich an meiner Vorderseite zu schaffen machen. Doch da fasse ich mit meiner Hand unter dein Kinn und bringe dich sanft auf Augenhöhe.  
Das Blau deiner Augen hat noch nie so gestrahlt. Wie glücklich du gerade bist.  
Ich beuge mich leicht nach vorn und küsse deine Lippen. Sofort kommst du mir entgegen. Leidenschaftlich spielen unsere Zungen miteinander.  
Dann löse ich mich. Jetzt darfst du dich entspannen. Langsam gehe ich in die Knie.  
An deine Gesichtsausdruck erkenne ich, dass du ein wenig Angst hast. Du vertraust mir vollkommen, aber du bist es nicht gewohnt, das Ruder aus der Hand zu geben.  
Während ich deinen Bauch mit Küssen bedecke und deinen Oberkörper streichel, krallt sich deine Hand in meine Haare. Ich wandere tiefer. Du stöhnst auf.  
Als du kommst, drängst du deinen Körper an meinen. Ich stehe wieder und halte dich. Du zitterst. Mit zwei Finger streiche ich über deine Stirn und küsse dein nasses Gesicht.  
Dann öffnest du die Augen wieder. Funken sprühen daraus. Deine wundervollen Augen. Meine Augen. Unsere Augen.  
Wir sehen gleich aus.  
Kein Zug regt sich auf deinen Gesicht, doch deine Augen sprechen Bände.  
Ich gebe dir alles, was du willst! Langsam sinkt mein Kopf auf deine Schulter. Dann weine ich. In diesem Moment muss es sein.  
Du streichelst meinen Rücken. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte! Ich klammere mich an dir fest. Ich will Besitz von dir ergreifen, so wie eben. Nie soll jemand Anderes dich zittern fühlen, nie soll jemand Anderes das Glitzern in deinen Augen sehen! Nie sollst du einen anderen begehren.  
Und dann sagst du es: „Ich liebe dich." Nur leise in mein Ohr, doch es schallt um mich herum.  
Ich hebe meinen Kopf und sehe dich an. Du siehst mir so tief in die Augen, dass mir schwindelig wird. Dann küsse ich dich sanft.  
Der glücklichste Moment meines Lebens.

Später, wenn wir uns abtrocknen, frage ich dich dann: „Werden wir diese Begegnung wiederholen?"  
Du siehst mich nur an. „Ich will dich nie wieder begehren müssen." Dann gehst du.  
Und in diesem Moment weiß ich, dass du wiederkommen wirst.  
Mein Geliebter, geliebter Zwillingsbruder!

o O o O o

* * *

o O o O o

Ich weiß, ich weiß, das ist nicht ganz ohne. Aber ich wollte, um die Zeit zu überbrücken, bis meine nächsten Chaps fertig sind, euch mal einen kleinen Gefallen tun.

Bitte reviewt, ja? Bitte, bitte!

Liebe Grüße, LC


End file.
